1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a storage device such as a semiconductor or magnetic disk, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current image forming apparatuses include a storage within themselves to implement various functions such as handling of images and storage of image data. Some image forming apparatuses support the RAID function for mirroring to protect image data stored in the storage by the user. There is known an image forming apparatus from which a storage is detachable so that the storage can be detached and kept in another place while the image forming apparatus is OFF, in order to protect user data and increase the security. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-35858 proposes an apparatus which can automatically start mirroring when a new storage is attached.
In a mirror disk control system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-35858, it is assumed that a storage is detached from the system and kept in another place to protect data within itself. In this case, to activate the mirror disk control system, it is necessary to do that after attaching the storage kept in the other place. If, however, the user inserts the storage by mistake or forgets to attach the storage, and then activates the mirror disk control system, it is activated without recognizing the storage. The mirror disk control system does not assume that the storage has been detached. If, therefore, the system cannot execute mirroring, it determines that the storage has failed. As a result, although the storage has not failed, the user may exchange the storage.